Always
by whovianfangirl
Summary: She loved him. Then he was gone. When he came back, it was like he was like a new person. A horrible person. LuciferXOC One-shot


_Always_

_One-sho_t

Hael. Her name was Hael. She was an angel, among the most lovely angels God had created. She was the angel of compassion, understanding, and kindness.

But she didn't know why she loved a certain angel called Lucifer. He was the angel of music, one of the first angels to be born. Hael couldn't think of him as a brother, as she did with the other angels.

He was lively and charming, she couldn't help but feel drawn to him. He was the angel of music and praise, and God himself had said Lucifer was the most beautiful of all the hosts of heavan. The day she finially had the courage to speak to him, her fate was sealed forever.

"Lucifer?"

"Yes, sister?" He turned to her, his bright hazel eyes meeting her dark blue ones. She inwardly winced when he called her sister.

"I..." She stopped, not knowing what to say.

"Hael?" He asked, quietly, holding out his hand.

"Would you like to walk with me?"

That's how it started. Lucifer and Hael fell fast and hard, but their bond was pure and strong.

And then God created man.

All Lucifer talked about was how much he hated the new beings. Hael disagreed with him, she wanted to give them a chance.

"I'm sure they can't all be bad, Lucifer. I went to earth yesterday and I met one, she seemed so friendly and sweet." Hael said as she wrapped her arms around her lover.

"I hate them, Hael. It's like Father doesn't care for us anymore." Hael saw the pain in his eyes and she felt it too. He held her, and they stayed just like that for hours, Lucifer running his fingers through her light hair and listening to her breathing.

"Father loves us, Lucifer. He always will love us." Hael broke away from the embrace, smiling.

"I must go, love. I will be back when I finish my job."

Lucifer nodded, and then she was gone.

"Hael...I'm so sorry."

When Hael got back to Heaven, she as surprised by a gathering near her Father's throne. She flew up the the back of the crowd, and asked a brother what was happening.

"Brother Castiel, what has happened?"

"Hael! Lucifer is being punished. He tortured a human soul and created a blasphemous creature. A demon."

She gasped. No, this couldn't be true. The Lucifer she knew would never...would he? In disbelief, she flew to the front of the throne, bowing down before looking to Lucifer.

"Love, what have you done?" She asked, her voice barely above a whisper.

"Hael!" He cried, and tried to go to her, but Michael had a tight grip on him and wasn't letting go.

"Daughter, he has sinned. He is being punished for rising up against me." God's voice said.

Tears welled up in her eyes and fell down her face.

"No. No, no no no!" She sobbed, falling to her knees in despair. "Please, no, no! Lucifer!"

He looked at her with sad eyes, and said, "It's going to be alright, Hael. It's going to be alright."

Michael let him to the center of the throne room. There was a dark portal and he was standing right at the edge

"Brother, forgive me." Michael said as he pushed Lucifer. The ground swallowed him up and the hole closed, leaving four rings behind.

"Nooo!" Hael screamed, rushing over to the place where her love disappeared. She stood there, tears running down her face and dripping to the ground.

Michael placed a comforting hand on her shoulder. "I'm sorry, Sister."

"Don't touch me."

From that day on, Hael was broken. She would sit on the same spot every day, hoping and even praying it wasn't true.

* * *

He was back. She was right there when it happened, but she barely recognized him.

"Hael?" He asked in disbelief. "What are you doing here?"

"I told you once I would never leave you, love. Nothing has changed that." Her small pink lips curled upward in a little smile. "How...how I've missed you!" She ran to him, but was pushed away.

"Lucifer?" Her voice was small and pleading.

"Get out of my sight."

"No!" She screamed, launching herself at him. "I waited so long for you, I worked with demons, _demons_, Lucifer, to see you again! Please don't do this!"

He said nothing, but started to walk away.

"I need a vessel."

"I have a list here..." She handed him a piece of paper.

"I'll find my own, thank you."

The voice that once contained such love and passion was now cold and distant. It broke Hael's delicate heart into even more pieces, but still she followed.

* * *

The days following his escape weren't pleasant ones. Lucifer beat Hael, and somehow she wasn't about to heal her poor vessel's wounds. They healed slowly and were painful. She looked him the mirror, and all she could see were cuts and bruises. They didn't just hurt her vessel. It was like her very soul was bruised and battered, and she would often pass out from the pain.

Lucifer was angry most of the time, snapping at her and barking orders at his demons.

Hael was especially scared today, for he had called her.

He was looking out the window, a drink in hand.

"Hael. Come in." He heard her at the door.

She shuffled in, and suddenly he pulled her into a soft hug. Hael was surprised.

"Luc-ifer?" Her voice cracked.

"Love." He caressed her cheek, frowning at the bruises. With a wave of his hand, the pain was gone. "I'm so, so sorry. You know I love you, right?"

Hael nodded, but she was confused. What was going on?

"Darling, please forgive me. Forgive me for hurting you."

"Always."

He smiled sadly, still softly stroking her cheek.

"Then forgive me one last time."

A sudden, sharp, searing pain erupted in Hael's stomach. She looked down. Lucifer had stabbed her with her own blade.

"I'm sorry love. I'm so sorry." He held her close to him, a single tear racing down his cheek.

"I...love you..." She used her last breath to whisper those words in his ear, before light flashed and she was gone.

Lucifer's single tear fell on her body, and he walked away, never to look back again.

* * *

**End~**

**Oh my God, I cried writing this. I got this idea from somewhere, I can't exactly remember where, but I felt this was a must write. If you liked it, please review!**

**~whovianfangirl**

**8/20/14**


End file.
